


BSC Meets Happy Days

by orphan_account



Category: Baby - Sitters Club, Happy Days
Genre: Crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-30
Updated: 2013-02-28
Packaged: 2017-11-15 09:39:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 8,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/525881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>BSC heard a sweepstakes coming to meet the Happy Days characters, so they decided to enter it together and two weeks later, when they found out that they won to take a trip WI to meet the characters, they were thrilled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The Baby - Sitters Club belong to Ann M. Martin. Happy Days belong to Garry Marshall. Story is co - written.

Mary Anne:

I was in my room, reading a magazine when I heard there would be a sweepstake to meet the Happy Days characters in Milwaukee, WI. That was in the magazine. That sounded interesting to do that. I could tell this to my friends. That would be cool. I know who would like this, too. My best friend and neighbor, Kayla Willis, who is struggling with leukemia. She told me her mom loved Happy Days. I bet she would love to meet them.

Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Mary Anne Spier. I'm 14 years old and attend Stoneybrook High School for ninth grade here in Stoneybrook, Connecticut. I live with my family: my father, my stepmom, Sharon Schafer and her daughter, Dawn, who's also my best friend, and my two adopted siblings, Carlos Peters and Meredith Sousa. As you can see, my mom is not in the picture. She's been dead for a long time and I don't remember her at all.

Cam Geary, whom I've recorded with for a year, was away in the Bahamas, which is why I'm home on a Monday afternoon. He'll be back at the end of the month.

And, I have an idea to have Kayla meet the Happy Days characters. I could do it for a surprise for her and I'll just mention it to her twin, Kaylee, who's my third best friend, and I'll just tell her not to say anything to Kayla. I can wait to tell her if we win the sweepstakes because I don't want her to keep her hopes up.

Later, at the meeting, I got the magazine with me. I invited Kaylee to come over. I didn't add Kayla so she won't know what's going on.

"Any new businesses?" asked my oldest best friend, Kristy Thomas.

I've known her all my life, which is why I've mentioned my oldest best friend.

"I do," I replied. "There is going to be a sweepstake to take a trip to Milwaukee, WI to meet the Happy Days characters."

"Oh, cool!" exclaimed Claudia.

"Don't mention it to Kayla, I want it to be a surprise. We can wait until we're winners first," I said.

"That would be a great idea," said Kaylee.

"Yeah," agreed Kristy.

"We can enter it together," said Stacey.

"Sweet," said Mallory.

She filled out the form that was in the magazine and teared it carefully. After that, she put it in an envelope.

"You can mail it on your way home," said Mallory adding my return address on the top.

"Okay, great idea," I agreed.

This is going to be so exciting. I did mail that on my way home.

The next day, at school, I didn't see Kayla and I knew why she was out. Leukemia would tire her out and when it does, she would miss a day of school. I worry about her and she doesn't have much time to live. She has two months to live and I can not imagine about losing my best friend.

Two weeks later, I had mail and noticed it was from the Happy Days sweepstakes! When I opened that, I was already smiling. My friends and I won the trip to meet them and it won't be for another two weeks. I am so happy about that! On top of that, the plane tickets were already sent to us. That was awesome. I'll tell my friends later when I meet them at the diner for supper.

I was in my room doing homework. After that, I put it in my backpack. Then, the phone rang as I picked up.

"Hello. Oh, hi, Kaylee. What's wrong?" I asked.

"Kayla's in the hospital," said Kaylee who sounded like she was going to start crying.

"What? Is she okay?" I asked.

"She was feeling worse and she was coughing up blood," said Kaylee.

"Gosh, I didn't know leukemia could do that to anyone. I had that when I had pneumonia," I said.

"I never knew that either," said Kaylee.

It's true that I had pneumonia and it happened back in December before Christmas and as a result, I have breathing issues. That's no fun.

"Are you with her?" I asked.

"No, I'm at home. Mom told me about it," said Kaylee.

"Do you think I can go see her?" I asked.

"Kayle would like that," answered Kaylee. "She's been admitted there anyway."

"Okay. I'll be meeting the other girls at the diner. Do you want to come along? I got news to share," I said.

"Sure, I would like to have company," said Kaylee. "And, a break from D. J. and Mario. They are driving me nuts. My father's home, so I'll go see Kayla with you."

D. J. and Mario would fight twenty - four hours a day. I can be very firm when they're like that. I went to the house right away and they were fighting alright.

"Knock it off now," I said as I separated them.

"No way," said the boys.

"Then go to your rooms," I said.

I told you I can be firm to them when they fight. The Willis parents are relieved when they need my help.

"Go do what you're told or you're both grounded," said Mr. Willis.

That made them obey me.

"Thank you," said Mr. Willis.

"I'm leaving with Mary Anne so we can see Kayla together," said Kaylee.

"Okay, you need it," said her father.

"And we're joining the girls at the diner for dinner," I added.

"Alright, that's fine," said Mr. Willis.

We left there to go visit Kayla who was in bad shape according to Mrs. Willis.

"Is she going to last two months?" I asked.

"So far, yes," replied Mrs. Willis.

"Good, I was hoping to hear that," I said. "I never knew that leukemia can cause anyone to cough up blood."

"Sometimes it can," said Mrs. Willis. "The doctor said it can happen anytime."

I had to worry, but between you and me, I do not like the sound of that.

"She's not awake yet though, so it may take awhile," said Mrs. Willis.

"Can we stay for a bit? Mary Anne and I are going out to dinner. Dad already knows," said Kaylee.

"Okay," said her mom.

After we stayed, I couldn't handle it anymore. I do like visiting Kayla since she is my best friend. I am surprised that Kaylee can handle it. She is stronger than I am. Later, at dinner, I told the girls everything about Kayla. Then, I showed the girls the letter.

"We won? No way," said Stacey.

"Yes," I replied.

"Awesome," said Kaylee.

"I'll wait until Kayla wakes up before I tell her the news, too," I said.

"Good idea," agreed Claudia.

After dinner, at home, I told the other crew the news. I did not want to tell them about Kayla even though they know she's been sick. I was scared I'd started crying. That's how sensitive I am.

"That's good," said Sharon.

"I know, it won't be for another two weeks," I said. "That would be perfect since Cam would still be in Bahamas at the time."

"I agree with you," said Dad.

Later, in my room, Dad came in to be with me.

"So, what was new with Kayla today?" asked Dad.

"She wasn't at school since her leukemia tired her out," I said as I also told him about the phone call from Kaylee.

"Oh," said Dad.

"Kaylee and I went to see Kayla before we went to the diner with the other girls," I said. "I was in a perfect mood earlier, so I didn't want to ruin it at the moment."

"I understand," said Dad.


	2. Fonzie

Fonzie:

I, Arthur Fonzarelli, was spending time at my best friend Richie and his wife Lori Beth Cunningham's house that afternoon when we heard the doorbell ring.

"I'll get it, Fonz," Richie said, getting up to answer the front door.

I watched as my younger cousin and his girlfriend walked in.

"Joanie has some news to share," Chachi told us.

Richie and I looked at each other, wondering what it could be.

"Go ahead and tell us, Shortcake. What kind of news do you have? Want me to guess that you and Chachi are engaged to be married?" I asked.

Joanie giggled as she and Chachi looked at each other.

"That's not it, Fonzie. He and I aren't engaged to get married. The news is about something else."

"You had a good guess, Fonz, but it looks like Joanie and Chachi don't have any plans for marriage right now," Richie spoke up.

Both Chachi and Joanie nodded in agreement in what Richie had just told me.

"Tell us your news, Shortcake," I told Joanie.

"Our sweepstake winners are showing up in two weeks. I hear they are flying from the East Coast so I also heard one of the winners has two months to live," Joanie said.

"Do Ralph and Potsie know about this yet?" Richie asked.

"No. You two are the first. Chachi and I thought it was a good idea to tell you first," Joanie said.

"Good idea. We'll share it with the guys later. Sound good?" Richie asked, looking in my direction.

I nodded.

"Fine with me. I've got to go. I will see you later," I said.

I stood up from the couch I was sitting on in the Cunninghams' living room. The entire time I was visiting Richie, Joanie, and Chachi, I had noticed Richie had left the front door open.

"See you later, Fonz," Richie returned as he, Chachi, and Joanie watched me walk out of the door.


	3. Kristy

Kristy:

I was still very excited about going on the trip to meet Happy Days. We were chatting about it at the meeting. The only one who was quiet was Mary Anne. She's worried about Kayla. 

"I'm sure Kayla will be fine," I said.

"Yeah, especially since she'll still live," said Stacey.

"That's true, but I'm still concerned about her," said Mary Anne. "I don't want to lose her."

"Think about something else like how much fun we'd have when we get to meet Happy Days," suggested Claudia.

"I hope Kayla would be able to come along because that was supposed to be her surprise wish," said Mary Anne.

"What if she wouldn't be able to?" asked Dawn.

"Dawn, did you have to mention that?" I asked. "Mary Anne's right. I'm sure the doctors would let Kayla come along with us."

"I don't want her to get her hopes up," said Dawn.

That was when Mary Anne left and I gave Dawn the Look.

"Why can't you drop the subject about that?" I asked. "You should've kept your mouth shut. If that did happen, she'd be disappointed."

"That was my point," said Dawn.

Later, at home, I was getting ready for the trip even though it's not another two weeks. Claudia was going to design shirts with the Happy Days characters on them. The others and I liked the idea. We could use that when we leave for the trip. The doorbell rang and I went to answer. It was Mary Anne.

"Hi. Are you okay now?" I asked.

"I'm going to lose Kayla. She doesn't have much time. She has one month to live," said Mary Anne who was crying.

"Oh, Mary Anne," I said. "That's awful."

"I'm scared about that," said Mary Anne. "Kaylee was the one who told me. She was terrified about losing her twin."

"I bet she was," I agreed.

"I talked to Dawn, but she doesn't help," said Mary Anne. "She wants me to accept that. How can I do that?"

"She said that?" I asked as she nodded. "You had the right to come here."

She knows I'm a good supporter.

"Dad wasn't home yet. He's coming home late from work, but he knows I'd be coming here so he can get me on his way home from work. Top of that, Sharon is out with her parents. Carlos and Meredith were the only ones who were with me besides Dawn. At least they were more helpful. They couldn't believe Dawn wasn't helpful," said Mary Anne.

"I agree with you since they both knew what you're going through," I said.

The rest of the time we chatted about the trip - Mary Anne did not want to keep talking about losing her best friend. I don't blame her for doing that. Her father came for her an hour later.

The next day at school, Cokie overheard us about the trip, and came to us and said, "I won the trip, too."

"You did?" asked Claudia.

"Yes," replied Cokie.

We think Cokie might be lying to us because she never wins anything and when she doesn't, she'd be jealous.

"Was the plane ticket included?" I asked.

"Yes," replied Cokie.

"Not many can win. Only seven can win, not eight," I said.

"Unless there's a tie," said Cokie.

"I never heard of that," I said.

"Me, either. That wasn't in the magazine where I read the contest form," added Mary Anne.


	4. Howard

Howard:

After locking the store up for the night, I drove the DeSoto to the house. I saw I couldn't park in the driveway. I saw Richie's car and Fonzie's motorcycle were parked in both sides of the driveway so I ended up parking on the side of the street instead. Once parking on the street, I took the keys out of the ignition and walked into the house.

"I'm home!" I called when I opened the front door of the house.

I found Richie and Lori Beth sitting on the couch in front of the TV set. I didn't see my grandchildren with them. I knew how tough Richie had taken it lately since times had been tough.

Richie had lived on welfare for a few years now even though he has tried to get a job working as a journalist for a newspaper and so far all of them have turned him down. Lori Beth is a waitress at Arnold's but still it isn't enough to support the four of them and two kids in school.

I didn't get any hello from Richie and Lori Beth. My guess was that they probably didn't hear me with the volume of the TV. I really couldn't tell what they were watching. I didn't care either and it was none of my business. I walked into the kitchen and found Marion making meatloaf for that night's dinner.

"I'm home!" I said, watching Marion put the meatloaf in.

She turned around. I saw Joanie set the table.

"Mom, I heard something about our contest winners today," Joanie said.

"What did you hear?" Marion asked, cutting up fruits and vegetables for salad.

"I heard that one of the winners has one month to live. The winners are flying from the East Coast. One of them wanted this contest for one of the winners who has one month to live to be a surprise because her mother liked us," Joanie said.

"Who told you this?" I asked.

"Jenny did."

"That's what I thought," I said.

"How awful for one of our winners to have a short life," Marion said.

There was a knock at the door. Joanie opened it and Fonzie walked in.

"Hi, Fonzie," I said.

"Mr. C, I got a call from Ralph just now. He drove by your store. It looks like somebody broke in. He wanted me to tell you he took care of calling the police," Fonzie said.

"What did they take from the store?" I asked.

"Ralph don't know, he tells me. He saw a man in a mask breaking in the store. Does Cunningham Hardware have a burglar system, Mr. C?" Fonzie asked.

I shook my head as I said, "No, Fonzie, the store doesn't."

I had a secret feeling I should close the store for the day tomorrow after what happened. Just to play safe, I thought to myself.

"If I were you, Mr. C, I'd go get a burglar alarm for the store," Fonzie advised.

"I would listen to Arthur, Howard," Marion said.

"You win, Fonzie. I am keeping the store closed tomorrow to play it safe after what happened. I'm going out for a burglar alarm," I announced.

"Great idea, Howard. You're really taking Arthur's advice now," Marion said.

Joanie nodded in agreement. The next day, I went looking around town for a burglar alarm. I paid for it. I was happy it didn't have a high price. If it did, I won't pay for it to use at my hardware store. After paying for the burglar alarm, I drove the car to the hardware store and when I unlocked the store, I thought now was a good time to hook up the new burglar alarm while I didn't have any customers at the moment.

It took a while to hook up the burglar alarm. I looked at the instructions and was happy to see the instructions were in English. The instructions also had a Spanish version as well so I left that alone. I decided to test the alarm to see if it worked, crossing my fingers that the police wouldn't come and see what happened.

After testing the alarm, I decided to keep the things since it worked. I knew in the past years I have tried stuff like this I always had to return it back. I was happy the alarm got to stay for once. Finding a burglar alarm that worked really made my day.


	5. Cokie

Cokie:

It was a week before we would meet Happy Days! I am so excited! How dare would the others not believe me? They should believe me that I won, too.

"Why don't you prove it to us?" asked Kristy.

"Fine, I'll prove it later on," I replied.

I had an idea. I'll get a plane ticket to join them. I'll see if my mom can get me the money for the plane ticket to make it off that I won. I found out that Logan won, too. He won first place and already had a plane ticket. I'll see if I can make sure Mary Anne gets distracted. I don't know why he picks that wimp girl instead of me.

"Marci and Shannon won as well," said Logan.

"You bet I did," said Shannon.

"Yup," added Marci.

"I can't wait for all three of you to come along," said Mary Anne.

"Me, too," said Logan.

"Cokie said she won, too," said Kristy.

"How? There are only four seats of winners if you count the grand prize," said Marci.

"Why don't you believe me?" I asked.

"Hate to break it up to you, but there are never five place winners," said Marci.

"Kayla is due back from the hospital tomorrow and I do hope she would get to come along," said Mary Anne. "I'll tell her about the trip."

"How did she get to go?" I asked.

"We had extra plane tickets for her and her sister," replied Mary Anne.

"Yeah, so mind it," said Kristy. "I think you're just jealous that you didn't win a thing."

"Yes, I did!" I exclaimed as I stormed out the lunchroom.

"I bet she lied to come along," whispered Kristy.

"I think so, too," said Marci.

"How is she going to get a plane ticket? They're very expensive," said Mary Anne.

"Good point," said Stacey.

Later, at home, while my mom was on the phone, I sneaked to her purse to get some money out. I counted it and it was enough to get a plane ticket. I went to my room and went to the computer and put in the order for the plane ticket and the trip is next week. I noticed I needed a credit card. Drats. Then, I went back out and sneaked to get Mom's credit card while she was on the phone. And, went back to my room and filled in the billing area and used my name. It went through. I bet Mom will never find out I would go to the trip!

Two days later, the mail came in and plane tickets arrived. Alright! Milwaukee, WI and Happy Days, here I come! Mom still doesn't know. I'll sneak out of the house to get to the airport so Mom won't find out I used her credit card to order the plane ticket.

The next day, I came to the girls and said, "Ha, ha. I told you that I won!"

"Yeah, sure, you did," said Kristy.

"I heard you used your mom's...," started Claudia.

"No, I didn't," I said.

The girls looked at each other.

"How did you find out?" I asked.

"I heard you mentioned it to your friends earlier," said Mary Anne. "If your mom finds out what you did, you'd be so grounded."

My mom happens to be her dad's client, so that's how they know each other.

"Don't you dare say anything!" I exclaimed.

"Why? What are you going to do, beat my best friend up? I don't think so," said Kristy.

Later, I made Mary Anne promise not to say a word to her dad if he tells my mom. A week later, it was a few days before the trip!

"I'll be away for a business trip for the weekend starting on Friday, so are you going to be okay on your own for the weekend?" asked my mom.

"Yes," I answered.

"Good, I'll be leaving Friday morning," said Mom.

Yikes! That was when I'd be leaving to meet Happy Days.

"I'll be driving since it's only in Rhode Island and be back on Sunday," said Mom.

"Okay, great," I said.

The next day, I learned the plane for Mary Anne and friends is on Friday afternoon, at five. Good, my plane is at that time, too. On Friday morning, when Mom left for her business trip, I packed my suitcase and was all set for the trip. I heard Kayla was surprised about the trip. After school, Mom called me saying her trip is a week now. Good! She won't find out about the trip.

Then, later, we were at the airport checking in and wait for the plane. Every time I try to get a spot next to Logan, Mary Anne wouldn't let me.

"If you take a step closer to my boyfriend, I'll make sure I'll tell my dad about what you did," said Mary Anne.

When the plane arrived, we went inside after everyone came out. Logan ended up sitting with Mary Anne and Kayla! Not fair!

"I want to sit with Logan!" I exclaimed.

"Sorry, Mary Anne has him first, so you lose," said Kristy. "And, don't yell. The crew can easily throw you out," said Kristy as she sat behind Mary Anne.

I stomped off to go sit with these huge nasty men that were over 200 pounds and while in the air, I was squashed by them! Wait until I get my hands on Kristy! A few hours later, we were in Milwaukee, WI! Finally!

"If you tell your dad, I'll cut your head off," I said.

"Whatever," said Mary Anne as she went out with Logan and Kayla.

"Do that and you'll be sorry," said Kristy.

We took a limo to the hotel and it was huge. Worst part was that Mary Anne was assigned with Logan, Kayla, and Kaylee! What! And I got assigned with Marci, Kristy, Stacey, and Claudia. Why can't I be with Logan? It turns that was the way it is. That is not fair!

The next day, we got to have breakfast with the Happy Days characters, Fonzie, Howard, Potsie, Ralph, Richie, Al, Joanie, Chachi, and Marion.

"This is amazing," I said.

"Yes, indeed, but there is a problem, though," said Fonzie.

"You're not on our winner's list," added Howard.

"There must be some mistake!" I exclaimed.

"We are very serious," said Potsie.

"So we must send you home," continued Al.

"We knew that you lied all this time," said Kristy.

"Yeah," agreed Stacey.

"What are you thinking?" asked Claudia.

"I want to stay here and that's final," I said.

"We could call the guard to make you get back home," said Ralph.

"Excuse me, I'll go make a call on my cell," said Mary Anne as she grabbed her cell and headed out.

Not fair! Back at home, I was already at the house. I came back from my room after I unpacked when I noticed Mom, who was already home, waiting for me in the living room.

"Where have you been?" asked Mom. "I tried calling you here."

"I probably didn't hear the phone," I said.

"Oh, really? Mr. Spier called me to tell you were in Milwaukee, WI to meet the Happy Days characters," said Mom.

"No," I said.

"Yes, he doesn't lie. He also told me the girls heard that you used my credit card to buy a plane ticket when they knew you didn't win that contest. They did the right thing by sending you back here. Furthermore, you are grounded for a month," said Mom. "Don't you ever use my credit card again without permission. Plus, I'll never let you stay home alone until you can stop lying. Get to your room, now."

"Whatever," I said as I stormed off to my room.


	6. Richie

Richie:

After breakfast was over, Lori Beth and I broke away from the gang and the contest winners. I could hear my kid sister Joanie giggling at Jenny as Lori Beth and I decided to forget about what that girl had done to our contest. Jenny had told us the girl had cheated herself through to get plane tickets to meet us with her mother's credit card.

"Like Fonzie says, that ain't cool," I said, doing my impersonation of the Fonz.

Lori Beth broke into giggles as I unlocked the car.

"You better not let Fonzie hear that," we heard Potsie say behind us with Ralph giggling a bit.

"He's right, Rich. Fonzie probably won't like your impersonating him," Ralph said, agreeing with Potsie.

"You think any of our contest winners will let us take them on a date? I think I like the pretty girl over there," Potsie said, pointing.

"Who?" Ralph asked.

"You mean the one who's Japanese - American?" I asked.

"Yeah, she is, but I can't date any of these girls, guys. I'm married, remember?" I reminded them.

Ralph, Potsie, Lori Beth, and I said good - bye for now and would see each other later that day. Lori Beth and I got into the car and drove away. While driving, I wondered if any of the contest winners liked writing like I do. I used to be a journalist with my column but I got fired and now have been on welfare for sometime now. It's tough, too.

Lori Beth and I made it to the house and found the house a mess. Our kids were left home alone while Lori Beth and I were out to breakfast with the gang, Mom, Dad, Al, and the contest winners. It turned out the contest winners were a group of girls and a guy. I'm sure Ralph and Potsie know about that one girl who has one month left to live.

I called Richie Jr. and Sarah to the living room and they came right away.

"I want you two to clean up this mess now," I told the kids.

"You two should have done that before we came home."

Richie Jr. and Sarah didn't say a word so all they did was pick up all the toys and games that were scattered around the living room floor.

The kids didn't answer. They both went back to their bedrooms and shut the doors. I was surprised to see this. Since when did my son not argue anymore? If I knew better, he argued every chance he could get. That didn't surprise me but I was happy not to raise my voice for once.


	7. Stacey

Stacey:

I still couldn't believe that Cokie had lied to come with us and she deserved to be sent home. Mary Anne did the right thing by calling her father about what Cokie did to buy the plane ticket. She didn't care if the creep made her promise not to say anything. She knew that wasn't a good idea to keep that promise at all.

We are going to eat out with the Happy Days characters for dinner tonight. Kayla is all excited about it. That afternoon, we were at a park nearby when Mary Anne noticed Kayla fell asleep.

"I hope she won't be too tired tonight, she's looking forward to eating out with the Happy Days characters," said Mary Anne.

"I know," agreed Kaylee.

We let Kayla sleep for a while. When it was time to leave, she did not get up.

"Kayla, it's almost time to leave," said Mary Anne.

She was starting to get worried about Kayla when she still didn't get up.

"I hope she's okay," said Mary Anne.

"She must be still tired," I said.

"She can still sleep when we get back to the hotel," suggested Kaylee.

"That's a good idea to do," agreed Claudia.

When we got back to the hotel, we were having fun while Kayla slept the rest of the time. She didn't get up until later that evening two hours before we went out to dinner.

"Are you going to be alright now?" asked Mary Anne.

"I'll be fine, I hate it when leukemia tires me out," replied Kayla.

"I bet," said Mary Anne.

Kayla was like that most of the time when she helped us out at the BSC Camp last summer. That was fun. Otherwise, it didn't stop her to help us out and have a great summer.

An hour later, we started getting ready by taking showers and get dressed up. Kayla was starting to feel weak, so Mary Anne can help her best friend out. As you can see, Mary Anne is an excellent caregiver. Kaylee helps out, too, but she was taking a shower, which is why Mary Anne was helping Kayla.

At dinner, we were eating at Arnold's. Mary Anne was getting a slight headache and her blood sugar was pretty high when she checked it. She ordered orange juice and BLT wrap, which she can have.

"We'll be having an ice cream party after dinner," said Fonzie.

"Okay," said Claudia.

"There's one thing I should tell you: Stacey and I both have diabetes. What flavor do you have?" asked Mary Anne.

"We bot have chocolate and vanilla ice cream. Diabetics are allowed to have either one," said Jenny.

"Oh, good," said Mary Anne.

"Thanks," I added.

"We got sugar - free vanilla ice cream if you want us to add that," said Howard.

"That's a better idea. I don't mind either way though," said Mary Anne.

"I'll let the person know to add that since he's in charge of the ice cream party, Excuse me," said Fonzie as he gets to make a phone call on his cell.

We chatted for awhile and when he came back, he said, "It's all set. He was just getting ready to set up the ice cream party now. He was glad I told him in time."

"I believe it," I said.

After dinner, we went back to the studio where they would hold the ice cream party.

"Wow, this is big," said Mary Anne.

We enjoyed the ice cream party. Mary Anne and I can't have too many toppings except for cherries, jimmies, and whipped cream. We both had sugar - free vanilla ice cream with a few cherries. We all had a fun time.


	8. Chachi

Chachi:

Once Joanie and I left the ice cream party, it was getting late. We did like these girls who won the contest. I had a feeling Fonzie did too since he used to be a ladies' man back when Joanie and I were kids. After the party was over, we all said good - night and the girls went to their hotel for the night. I watched as Richie and Lori Beth walked out of the studio to go home for bed for the night and Joanie and I did the same thing. Joanie offered to do the driving.

"Can I come?" Jenny asked.

"Sure," Joanie said.

Joanie looked at me.

"Is that okay?" Joanie asked.

"Yeah, whatever," I said, rolling my eyes.

I rolled my eyes in the other direction so Jenny wouldn't see me do it. Jenny let herself in the backseat of our car and we drove away in silence.

"I liked that blonde guy at the party. He was pretty handsome," Jenny said.

"What was his name again?" Joanie asked.

"I forget his name," Jenny said, "but I did like him. Maybe he will want me as a girlfriend."

"I won't go that far," I told Jenny, "maybe he has a girlfriend."

"I think Chachi's right," Joanie said, agreeing with me.

After that, we were quiet the rest of the way. Ten to fifteen minutes later, we arrived at Jenny's house. Joanie and I didn't get out so we stayed in the car and watched her get into the dark house. After Jenny was safely inside, Joanie drove away from the house. It took us longer to get to our house since we don't live in the same neighborhood as Jenny did.

Once Joanie and I got to our driveway, Joanie parked into the garage and we unbuckled our seatbelts and walked out of the car and she locked the car door and I waited for Joanie so we could walk into the house together. The house was dark once we got into the house so Joanie and I turned the lights on into the kitchen.

"I'm going to bed," Joanie said.

"So am I, but I'll wait until you do," I said.

They have this rule it's women and children first. I was letting Joanie go first since she's a woman. I waited for about ten minutes or so, and then it was my turn to go to bed. I turned all the lights out that Joanie and I turned on and then I went to bed. Our bedroom was upstairs but we didn't share a bed since we aren't married and don't have children. We both have jobs, so that keeps us busy. She is a high school teacher while I am a private investigator working for my and Fonzie's niece in her law firm. It's the only job I can have since nobody else will want me and plus it's money. I am not working on any new cases at the moment since I cracked one case a couple of weeks ago. After I got into my pajamas a few minutes later, I turned the light out and Joanie and I said good - night and we hit the pillows and fell asleep.


	9. Mallory

Mallory:

I found out about something terrific! Richie is a writer like me! Isn't that cool? There was a secret I learned about him, too. I was writing stories in my journal about my adventures when Richie came to me.

"What are you up to?" asked Richie.

"Just writing. It's my passion," I replied.

"I'm a writer myself," said Richie.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes," said Richie. "In fact, I was a journalist. I worked for Milwaukee Journal."

"What happened if you don't mind me asking?" I asked.

"I wrote in my column and called a famous person fat. I wasn't thinking when I put it in my column. My boss found out and fired me," said Richie.

"Wow," I said.

"This is between you and me. Okay?" asked Richie.

"Okay," I agreed.

"That means your friends and family don't need to know," said Richie.

"No problem. Your secret is safe with me," I promised.

"Thanks," said Richie.

Line Break

That would be an easy promise to keep. I'm an expert at keeping secrets. That means I'll have to avoid that subject if they ask me why he's not at Milwaukee Journal anymore. I'm thinking to trust Jessi, she's usually good at keeping secrets, too. I'll ask Richie first. That's what I did and he said that was fine by him.

"Thank you for checking with me," said Richie.

"I figured I would be on the safe side," I said.

I went to Jessi and asked her to speak with her alone. We went to the den and told her what Richie told me.

"He said he wanted it between us, but he said I can tell you only, no one else. I promised him on that," I said.

"Okay, my lips are sealed," promised Jessi.

"Good," I said as we giggled.

"I know," said Jessi.

Line Break

We went back to join our friends. None of them suspected the truth. I guess that was a good sign. I don't think that would be a problem. My goal is to keep that secret safe. That night, we all hung around the fireplace and read stories together while we laughed. We get to stay overnight with the characters! That's going to be fun.

We get to camp outdoors. The characters were planning to join us. Cool, huh? I would think so. Jessi and I were whispering while the others were sleeping. We did not whisper about the secret though, it was about something else. The next day, we ate pancakes with eggs and bacon inside. We didn't go back to the hotel until later that mid - afternoon.

"I had a fun time last night," said Kayla.

"Me, too," said Kaylee.

"I'm glad you both did," I said.

"Yeah," agreed Mary Anne.

"And, how come you and Jessi were whispering about something?" asked Dawn.

"Just about stuff," I said.

I bet she would ask about what was going on, but I wasn't going to make her break my promise.

"Why can't you mind your own business anyway?" asked Mary Anne. "I'm sure they were whispering while we were asleep."

"That would be why, thank you, Mary Anne," I said.

Thank goodness Mary Anne came to the rescue.


	10. Jenny

Jenny:

I was watching Mary Anne, one of our contest winners sitting at one of the tables not too far from where I was with the cute blonde guy I like. I was unaware of one of the contest winners heading my way. She tapped me on the shoulder.

"What are you doing?" Stacey asked.

I jumped a little because I had no idea Stacey was headed my way.

"You scared me," I said.

"Sorry," Stacey said.

"Why are you watching Mary Anne for?" Stacey asked me.

"I like the handsome guy that's with her, that's how come. I would like to be with him," I told Stacey.

I watched as Stacey shook her head. While Stacey was shaking her head, I looked around Arnold's and found Richie with the girl in glasses, pen in hand, notebook open. Boring, I thought to myself, who wants to write? I sure don't.

My eyes went back to Stacey.

"Who did you say that cute guy is that's with Mary Anne?" I asked.

"I forget his name."

"It's Logan. Mary Anne has had a crush on him for a while herself."

That's when it hit Stacey.

"You know what, Jenny? You and I have something in common," Stacey said.

"What's that?" I asked.

I wanted to find out what the thing was that the two of us had in common.

"I like boys as much as you do," Stacey told me.

"Cool!" I said.

I didn't care if I said it too loud or not. It looked like I had found my long - lost sister I had never met before. I didn't bother mentioning this to her, so I stayed quiet.

Line Break

After Stacey left, I I walked up to Logan and Mary Anne, trying to figure out a way to spend time with him alone.

"Hey, blondie, how about you and me find a place to be alone where it's quiet?" I asked Logan.

I saw their eyes looking at each other. I could read what Mary Anne was telling him.

Mary Anne's eyes were saying, 'Don't do it. Cokie does this to you all the time. I thought this contest would get us time alone.' His told her, 'Don't worry, you and I are together now, aren't we?' That's when Mary Anne got up.

"Where's the ladies' room?" Mary Anne asked me.

I pointed.

"Thanks," Mary Anne said and disappeared.

Line Break

Yes! Now I get the guy I wanted for a while. I took Mary Anne's seat and sat next to him. I started touching Logan all over. We said not a word, and then we got to the best part - the kiss. I could feel Joanie watching me.

"Look, Chachi, she's cheating on Mary Anne," I heard Joanie whisper.

"I had a feeling somebody in the contest had a relationship," Chachi whispered back.

"And your guess is right, too, Chachi. And, look, here comes Mary Anne now."

Mary Anne came back to the table.

"Excuse me, may I have my seat back, please?" she asked.

I didn't want my time with Logan to last yet, so without complaining I got up.

I did notice the look on Mary Anne's face and I could tell she wasn't happy with me sitting in her seat. I saw the look she gave me. I knew what the look meant, so I left. I left the table and joined Joanie and Chachi.

Line Break

"Jenny, you did the wrong thing over there," Joanie said as Chachi nodded.

"What did I do wrong?" I asked her.

"You cheated on Mary Anne. He's her boyfriend," Joanie told me.

"How was I supposed to know that?" I asked.

"Jenny, let me tell you something," Chachi said.

"What?"

"I told Joanie I somehow had a feeling one of our winners was in a relationship."

After what Chachi told me, I didn't know what to think. So I thought to myself, we'll see about that.


	11. Logan

Logan:

The next day, I was hanging out with Jenny.

"I am having fun here," I said.

"Glad you are, Logan," said Jenny.

When I tried Mary Anne afterwards, she was ignoring me.

"I hope you know Mary Anne's not talking to you or Jenny for what you both did," said Kristy.

"That was a bad thing to do," said Chachi.

"Whose side are you on?" I asked.

"We're on Mary Anne's side because you shouldn't cheat on her in the first place," said Jessi.

"Jenny, you should've thought about it before," said Chachi.

The other girls agreed with Chachi. I was told not to talk to Mary Anne until I could apologize to her. Whatever.

They didn't care if Jenny and I are just friends, but they said Jenny was into me. I didn't believe them. That afternoon, Jenny told me she liked me I knew the girls were right after all. She told me she wanted to kiss me. I didn't know what to say, so I let her do it. Mary Anne saw us, but I didn't care. She left angrily.

That's how jealous she gets. I was told she wasn't jealous at all, just upset with me and Jenny.

"You know you belong to Mary Anne, not Jenny," said Kaylee.

"So?" I asked.

"What do you mean so? You don't care if her feelings get hurt, don't you?" asked Kaylee. "There is no need to cheat on my best friend."

Then she walked away. I sighed. That night, I talked to Jenny to tell her I belong to Mary Anne.

"What?" asked Jenny.

"Yes, I have to tell you that," I said. "So you'll have to find someone else who is not taken."

There, that did it. I went over to Mary Anne and spoke to her.

"You always seem to wait until the last minute that I was taken by you. That gets me mad, not jealous," said Mary Anne. "Don't you ever do that again."

"Okay, I promise," I said.

"Good," said Mary Anne.

At least that was over.

"Jenny should apologize too," said Kristy.

"That's true she should," agreed Mary Anne.

Chachi convinced Jenny to say she was sorry to Mary Anne. That's what Jenny did and Mary Anne forgave her as long as she doesn't do it again.


	12. Potsie

Potsie:

I was hanging out with the guys outside of Arnold's and we joked and talked about the group of girls and their guy friend that had come all the way here to Milwaukee. Chachi told us he really didn't like the way Jenny had cheated on Mary Anne's boyfriend, Logan. I wasn't around when Jenny and Logan were together at one of the tables in Arnold's but word had gotten around to me pretty fast.

Richie told us how friendly Mallory had been to him and he liked her.

"Rich, the welfare secret with her might spread out, just to warn you," Ralph told him.

"You never know, Ralph, but Mallory did say she and her friend promised they wouldn't let word out to anyone," Richie said.

"Hope it stays that way," I replied.

That's when we watched Dawn walk out.

"I like her," I told the guys.

"She's pretty all right," Fonzie agreed.

"I think I'll go and say hello," I said as the guys watched me leave them.

"Hi," I said as Dawn took the ponytail out from the back of her hair.

She looked up.

"Hi, Potsie," Dawn replied, taking a comb out from her pants pocket and started to brush her hair.

"She's a bit young for us, but it's okay for Pots to like her," I heard Ralph tell the guys.

Joanie wasn't with us because she was busy trying to keep Jenny away from Logan so she wouldn't cheat on Mary Anne again. I thought that was a good thing Joanie to do while she was in Arnold's instead of keeping us company.

"You want to hang out with me?" I asked Dawn.

"Sure. What do you want to do?" Dawn asked.

"Want to take a walk? Just the two of us?"

"Sounds like a good idea," Dawn said, putting her comb where it belonged.

Dawn had the longest hair I'd ever seen from all the other girls I had dated in the past. I had never seen hair that long like hers before.

"Dawn and I are going to be alone for a while, so if anyone asks, just tell them we went for a walk," I told the guys.

"Got it, Pots," Ralph said as the guys watched the two of us leave Arnold's.

"Do you want to go to an ice cream store?" I asked Dawn.

"My treat."

I watched as Dawn made a funny face that told me something I couldn't figure out.

"What does that mean?" I asked.

"I forgot to tell you. I don't eat junk food. I'm a health nut," Dawn told me.

I couldn't believe my ears. I've never had a date turning me down for ice cream like this before. Wait till the guys hear about this, I told myself.

"Fine. I'll get myself icream. Are you sure you don't want anything?" I asked her.

"I am a little thirsty. I could user some water," Dawn said.

"All right. I'll get us both water and ice cream," I said as we got into the closest ice cream parlor.

I ordered myself a chocolate and vanilla cream cone and paid for the water Dawn wanted. We sat at one of the tables in the parlor. I ate my ice cream while she watched me in disgust.

"Would you promise not to tell your friends about my being a health nut?" Dawn asked.

"I promise I won't tell a soul. Like Richie did with Mallory," I told her.

"Since those two are keeping a secret, now it's our turn. Pinky swear you promise not to tell?" Dawn asked me.

"Pinky swear," I said as our index fingers crossed.

"Thanks, Potsie. You're really good - looking for somebody your age," Dawn said.

"Thank you. Nice of you to say that. Since you told me a secret, I'll share one with you," I said, wiping some chocolate from my nose and mouth.

"What's the secret?" Dawn asked, her blue eyes growing big.

"You see, people think of me as a nerd except my friends. It's true but now that I'm older, I've grown out of the nerdy side," I told her.

"I see what you're saying and I understand since people have thought of Mallory like that too," Dawn said.

"Oh."

We pinky swore a second time so my secret would not let out to the other girls.

"Secret's safe with me," Dawn said.

"Good. Should we head back now?" I asked, picking up the trash and throwing it away. 

"Good idea. They would be wondering about us since we've been gone for a while."

I opened the door for the two of us and let Dawn go first. We walked back to Arnold's in silence.


	13. Dawn

Dawn:

I was with Potsie. We were just hanging out.

"I can't believe your trip is almost over," said Potsie.

"I know. Only three days left," I said.

"I wish you girls didn't have to go back. I love hanging out with you all," said Potsie.

"So do I," I agreed.

That was when I heard something and went over to see. It was Mallory talking to Jessi.

"I wonder what they were talking about," said Potsie.

"Shh, let's listen," I said.

That was when Mary Anne came by and said, "You better not spy on anyone."

"Who said anything about spying?" I asked.

"Well, that's what you're doing," replied my sister. "Spying on people is a bad thing to do. That could cause trouble in a heartbeat."

I would have to admit Mary Anne could be right, but I didn't care. She grabbed me.

"Don't spy on them period," said Mary Anne.

Then Potsie found out Mallory was talking to Jessi about Richie.

"About what?" I asked.

"I'm not sure," said Potsie.

When we asked the girls about Richie, they refused to tell us.

"We can't tell you," said Mallory.

"Why not?" I asked.

"We promised," replied Jessi.

"Yeah, we could lose trust if we broke our promise," said Mallory.

Mary Anne must have found out we spied on them because they asked her what was going on, she told them and Mallory and Jessi could not believe that.

"There's no need to tell them," I said.

"They asked me, so I can't lie to them," said Mary Anne. "I told you and Potsie not to spy on Mallory and Jessi."

"It's none of your business about what's going on, Dawn," added Mallory.

"Exactly," agreed Jessi.

They walked away. Richie probably found out because he said Mary Anne had every right to stop me and Potsie from spying.

"When the girls asked me, I had to tell them about it. I didn't want to lie," said Mary Anne.

"I'm glad you did something right," said Richie.

"I know," said Mary Anne. "I didn't want Dawn or Potsie to cause any trouble."

"I agree with you," said Richie.

That night, I heard about Richie. Potsie was the one who told me about it. Apparently, Mallory learned that Potsie spied on her because Mallory got embarrassed when I blurted it out while we were having dinner.

"How did you find out?" asked Jessi.

Everyone stared at me and Potsie when they knew it was us.

"How could you do that to me?" asked Mallory.

"Yeah, why would you think we didn't want to tell you? Do you want us to betray Richie's trust?" asked Jessi.

"That could happen someday," said Mallory.

"You're lucky Richie's not here because he will get mad at you, not Mallory or Jessi," said Jenny.

Mary Anne shook her head saying she told me so.

"Excuse me and Jessi," said Mallory as she and Jessi left the table.

"Look what you did," said Mary Anne. "That's why we don't tell you a thing, you blurt things out to embarrass people."

"You got that right, we're here to have a good time, not a bad one," said Kristy.

"Would you like it if someone did that to you?" asked Stacey.

Later, when Richie found out on what I did, he had a talk with me.

"I didn't mean for that to happen, it was an accident," I said.

"That's why you don't spy on anyone. Potsie shouldn't do that either," said Richie. "Spying can lead you into trouble. You should promise you would never do that again."

"Okay, I promise," I said.

"And you should apologize to Mallory and Jessi," said Jenny.

I did and they forgave me as long as I don't do it again.


End file.
